Experiments will be performed to determine the temporal relationship between proton translocation and energy storage in mitochondria, submitochondrial particles and subchloroplast particles. It is planned to characterize the high-energy state of electron-transport-driven phosphorylation by means of energy-dependent isotopic exhange reactions. Exploration of the molecular processes in the inner membrane of mitochondria will also be conducted with the help of uncouplers and related specific reagents by means of kinetic, spectrophotometric, potentiometric, mass-spectrometric, fluorometric and magnetic resonance methods. Since oxidative phosphorylation is the backbone of our metabolism, a fuller understanding of its molecular mechanism is potentially of great importance to health. We hope that the information obtained in this way will be very useful for the eventual elucidation and control of this central energy transducing process which regulates growth and sustains us in the living state.